


Yours and Only Yours

by my_nonstop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, M/M, Pain, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_nonstop/pseuds/my_nonstop
Summary: Thomas Jefferson wakes up in a basement with  no hope of escape. Alexander Hamilton as finally found the love of his and this time he wont let them get away and he'll do whatever it takes to make them love him.- This is my first story and I hope that you like it, I plan to get better with time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story and it was inspired by another story called "7 Steps Ahead of me". I hope that you like this story I only have written 3 chapters so far and I will try to update on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Their are probably some errors in this story but with time I hope to get better. Thank You !!!!

Thomas woke up disorientated a foul metal taste in his mouth. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. There was no light in the room, but he was certain he didn't fall asleep here. 

He tried to move from the spot he was in, but when he tried to move, he found that he was in chains. He began to panic, feeling the dread slowly building up in his chest. It was a feeling that often consumed him when he had to go and speak to people that he didn't know. The feeling that his every move was being judged and one small mistake would expose him and everything that he had built his life on. But this was a different type of fear: he didn't know where he was, or how got here in the first place, and the fact that his prison was a dark ass hell really wasn't helping. 

Thomas tried to control his breaths, which had begun to quicken in his state of panic. “Remember what James said," he told himself. "Count to ten. Everything is going to be fine."

It didn't work.

His mind began to race with all the what-ifs of the situation. Would he be killed? Tortured? Who would kidnap him, and why? Most importantly,who was going to come find him and when? Thomas felt utterly and entirely helpless, and soon the stress of the situation he was in started to take a toll on his body. He began to nod off and fall asleep, hoping that this whole thing was just a bad dream, like the ones that often plagued his nights in Monticello. 

Thomas did not know was that this was just the beginning.


	2. He’s So beautiful

Should I turn the light? Of course not then he’ll just wake up and start begging to be let go or something,. But you should turn on the light you can't see anything down here and since you can't see how can you tell if he’s still asleep or not. I guess you're right I should turn on the light and see how my darling is doing on this fine day. Alex began to descend down the stairs cursing himself for not getting his chipped stairs fixed. They creak on each step and he knew that Thomas would probably be woken by all the noise that he was making.Once he was down the stairs he reached for the single light bulb that was hanging by a string.

 

When the lights turned on he couldn't help but be taken away of the sight of his love. Thomas was still in his chains hands at his sides his hair was stuck together and would need to be comb out later but other than that he looked like an beautiful angel. Alex’s heart began to swarm he hoped that Thomas would love being his angel but if didn't Alex would force him to be and their would be nothing that Thomas would ever be able to do about it if he liked living. Alex signed knowing that Thomas would fight against him and that he never agreed with Alex on anything epically since at work they were always arguing they could never come to agreement on anything. 

 

So how could he believed that his feelings for Thomas would ever be returned in a way other than this. Wet, hot tears began to stream down Alex’s face Thomas would never love him freely he would have to force Thomas to love him but it was worth it right ? Alex could never love someone who was free they would always find someone better than him Eliza had, John had and so had Burr. They always got sick and tired of Alex and all the problems that he came with. No one ever wanted to stay with not even his own mother. If he couldn't make people stay willing than he would force someone to stay and that was Thomas he’s so beautiful.


	3. Please Alex

Thomas awoke with a start the lights had came on and a small man was standing in the room fiddling with some metal tools. Thomas breathe began to quicken what would this man used those tools for. Count to ten Thomas just count to ten he told himself over and over again. Soon though he lost control of his own breathing and was gasping for breathe. He felt like he was under water the heaviness of the water pulling him down deeper and deeper until he couldn't breathe.He could feel the blanket of death covering him smothering him as he desperately tried to cling onto one gulp of air.

He eyes were closed and tears began falling down his face he just wanted to go home in his own bed, he had papers to write and a fricking dog to feed. Soon he couldn't feel anything he’s fight for air became a losing battle. “Just Breathe Thomas breathe with me 123123 come Thomas you can do it” Thomas listened to Hamilton's voice 123 he said just breathe on the count of 3 . Hamilton's hand was on his back rubbing it gently Thomas focused on the hand on his back gently kneading his back going in small circles just like his mother use to do when he was sick. Than he came to the realization Hamilton was rubbing his back and he was chained up in a basement. 

“Hamilton what are doing” , “I'm helping you breathe jackass you shouldn't really be talking right now you need to get yourself under control.” Alex grabbed Tomas face looking him deeply in the eye “I don't want anything bad happening to you darling you just need to breathe.” Alex pushed his lips gently onto Thomas who was startled at the kiss but didn't pull away from fear. “Alex please let me go” he said desperately trying to escape from whatever bad dream this was “Never Thomas you're all mine”.


	4. Nobody's Looking

Thomas pulled back for Hamilton so hard that his head hit the back of the concrete walls causing a quick sharp pain in the back of his head. For a quick second his vision was black and felt a little disoriented, but nothing caught him more off guard than then the new proclamation that he was never going home. He looked deep into Hamilton's eyes and saw something that he never had before. While he always noticed Hamilton's eyes he never saw him with such a look of twisted joy, that blank stare that every serial killer had. His eyes were dancing but still. Thomas's whole body began to shake what the hell was Hamilton planning to do with him and why ? 

"Hamilton please let me go my family will be looking for me soon?" Thomas said with a startling panicked rushing the words out in mouth saying them with a confidence that someone was looking for him and would find him soon. Hamilton grabbed his face with both hands bring him close, hamilton smelled like the same cheap cologne that he always wore his under eyes were dark as they always were but now the dark circles gave him crazed look.  
" Who is looking for darling tell me you love you so much that they would care to find you huh?" Hamilton began to giggle he brought Thoma's face closer so that he could kiss forehead softly gently like a mother kisses their child.  
" Jefferson in case you haven't noticed I wasn't lying when I said that people just can't stand you. Nobody likes a full of himself an asshole. ," Thomas jumped back a look of confusion written all over his face, " Why Thomas you been down here for two weeks and not one person has been looking for you and they won't." With that, Alex let go of Thomas' face and walked back up the stairs slamming the door loudly behind him.  
Thomas felt sick he had been down in this basement for two full weeks. Had nobody really been looking for him, did not one person really care about him? Thomas began to cry silently to himself how the hell did he get into the fucking mess? Now that he really thought about he could barely even remember anything. He must have been drugged how else could he not be able to remember anything. Okay, he knew the basics of his life but the last two weeks or anything before that was a blur. Thomas wanted to die but he knew that wasn't going to be an option unless Hamilton gave it to him. Really like what the hell was his life right now. He felt a deep dark emptiness that he had been controlling for a long time began to swallow him again just when he thought he ha finally escaped. Thomas closed his eyes and nodded off into the deepness.  
"Thomas wakes up, wake up sleepy head all this sleeping can't be good for you." Thomas' eyes began to flutter he smelled something like fish he suddenly found himself incredible hunger his eyes snapped opened.  
Thomas looked at the food expectantly trying to find something wrong with the food from the outside.He knew that the food could have been cooked with anything and he couldn't avoid eating the food and from the way that his stomach was growling he knew that he shouldn't try and miss a meal.  
" Now listen, Thomas, I'm going to let you go from you chains so you can eat better but the first time you try something it's going to end badly for you. Do you understand honey?"  
Thomas began to nod his head yes, of course, he understood what was being said to him. Why was Hamilton speaking to him as if he was a child and not a grown man, it was not too long ago that he telling Hamilton off every day in the cabinet meeting. But he suddenly realized that he wasn't in the cabinet meetings at work he was trapped in Hamilton's basement and he was in chains. It didn't matter that he was in better shape and that he was taller he had been trapped in a basement for 2 weeks with a crazy person. He reasoned that he could overtake hamilton but what would happen after that and where was he?  
"You Thomas you look so cute when your thinking I know that you want to try and fight me but just know that if you do I'll hurt you and I don't want to punish you any more than I have too, okay."  
Alex began to undo the chains that held Thomas to the wall one by one and very carefully. After he took one chain he would slowly message Thoma's arms making sure the indents and red lines disappeared from his arms.  
"Okay go ahead and stand up I'll help you so that you don't fall or hurt yourself."  
Thomas didn't need any help he thinks he tries standing on his own though and found that his legs didn't work as good as he thought they would. He would have fallen had Alex not have been there to support him.  
"Don't worry I got you, big fella I'll always catch you before you fall, that I promise."  
Alex then reached up to kiss Thomas but Thomas hurriedly moved back his head.  
"Alex I'm in love with James and what's with all the kisses." Thomas looked down at Alex to see his face filled with complete rage. He pulled a knife from the back of his pocket he charged at Thomas making him fall backward. In his weakened state Thomas couldn't stop Alex from stabbing his leg over and over blood began to pour everywhere. Thomas was crying is eyes were filled with tears he screamed as loud as he possibly could but he knew that one could hear him, not by saw him there was nobody but Alex and his knife and that made his screams even louder.  
"FUCK James he doesn't love you like I do do, he's not looking for you, you're useless to him forget about him." Alex continued to drive the Knife deeper into Thoma's leg he looked up to the white bliss and let himself be washed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to fix all my grammars errors there still may be quite a few but I'm getting better. Well anyway, this story is heating up and things only get worst from here. Also, I'm still having a hard time formatting the way I want my story to look like I tried to change the format so it looks better like 5 times and it didn't work so that's that


End file.
